gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Weaselcake
Biography and History Weaselcake is a BLU levitating Beta-styled Team Fortress 2 Sniper with incredible power created by YouTuber Sonicrulez11. He appears in many GMod shorts, the first being "Spy angers Weaselcake". He was supposedly created by Reliable Engineering and Demolition (RED) to aid in their fight against Builders League United (BLU) through genetic engineering and alteration, but he turned on his creators and escaped, choosing not to fight for anyone. Later his creator, the RED Medic returned, as Doctor Jarate. It's been shown in the Snyphurr Saga that the Snyphurr is in fact his long lost brother. Behavior and Personality After being turned into Weaselcake, the Sniper decided to not fight at all, seeing the conflict between RED and BLU as pointless. He fled out of RED's reach onto an empty server on cp_well where another monster by the name of Heavydile resided. After distracting a deranged, mutant dinosaur who was about to take Heavydile's life allowing Heavydile to defeat the beast, they got to know each other and became good friends. Weaselcake is a passive monster, only responding to unjust threats against himself or the assailant of any being that he witnesses being berated without reason. In the long run he wishes no harm but understands that sometimes violence is neccesary. This makes him a rival of RED Vagineer, Scunt and Painis Cupcake, all of whom murder, pester and devour helpless victims, respectively. He has a wide range of telekinetic and telepathic capabilities which make him a force to be reckoned with, but also a powerful ally if one can get - and stay - on his good side. Abilities ﻿Weaselcake is accredited with several unique, strange powers seen in this video Teleportation is Weaselcake's most harmless but also most important ability, because he needs to use it to move since his legs are broken. Weaselcake's most profound, feared and sometimes ridiculous powers occur when he inflates himself, at which point he can use color-coded abilities: *Green: Acid vomit; is very potent and can likely burn through metal. *Red: Causes target(s) head(s) to implode (shrink out of existence). *Light Blue/Light Green: Gravity, AKA the classic telekinesis, moving objects around with complete freedom. *Blue: Nailgun; shoots a nail from his mouth. This is possibly capable of rapid fire. *White: Turns the target into Jarate. Jarate-ized people can still talk but cannot move on their own accord. This ability created Doc Jarate, who has been out for revenge ever since. *Orange: Reduces the target's arm muscle and lowering their upper-body strength. *Pink: Cake spawning (self-explanatory), usually followed by Weaselcake saying "Cake!" just as it appears. *Black: Inflating; the target inflates and flies into the air before exploding into pieces. *Clear: Reflection; can reflect any monster's powers back at the target. Weaselcake can also shoot out his tongue at high speed and grab things or electrify them. He also has two stomachs: one used for its regular purpose and the other to store objects he pulls into his mouth. He can shoot objects from his second stomach or move them to his first stomach to clear them out. Every time Weaselcake turns his head, an explosion happens in a random location nearby. Faults and Weaknesses Weaselcake cannot teleport or use his abilities if pinned to the floor. He will attempt to counter this by inflating to push his assailant off. He can also be rendered vulnerable by anti-psychic defensies such as EMP fields which reduce the electrical impulses in his brain thereby disabling or severely weakening his abilities. Variations *Weaselpie: The RED, opposite version of Weaselcake. He was created by Soniculez11 and Kugawattan. He appears exactly as Weaselcake, but has a RED uniform and lacks a hat. His voice is low-pitched and his only ally is Doc Jarate. *Painis Vagicake: The infamous monster created by HalBuzzKill. Weaselcake was one of the donors who gave birth to Vagicake. * Weasellight Sparkcake: A pony version of Weaselcake. It was created by DeviantArt user NineDarkLives (Although, when she's not in Garry's Mod, she can be found here.) Videos *Spy angers Weaselcake *Weaselcake vs. Painis Cupcake *Weaselcake Information Video *Weaselcake Saves The Day *The Creation of Weaselcake *Heavy's Dental Problem *Weaselcake's Snack Stand *Weaselcake Goes To Wal-Mart *Weaselcake And the FaG Scout *A Party of Freaks - Part 1 (cameo) *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 1 Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Monsters made by Sonicrulez11 Category:BLU Team Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good